yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
InTheLittleCorp
InTheLittleCorp is a small and recently founded company in the Tekkit series. It was made by Martyn Littlewood and Toby Cottrell. History InTheLittleCorp, consisting of Martyn and Toby, recently started to look for rubber trees and other supplies to start up their company. After getting some coal they lit up their camp site with torches. The duo then decide to start a rubber tree farm and started to work on it. Later, the duo then decided to go on a mining expedition and also come up with a goal of finding and turning a stronghold into their base, and they hoped to specialize in making lapis lazuli tools. After mining for materials for their company Toby is killed by a creeper. He soon picks a fight with TheStrippin who also died in a fight with a creeper and is killed again. Toby soon spawns at Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory and starts exploring to the dismay of Martyn. As Toby explores the Honeydew Inc. land he stumbles into the Dormitories and steals some supplies and also finds the secret entrance that leads to the Giant Sjin Head, but Toby is warned by Martyn not to go into it so Toby doesn't. After stealing as much stuff as he can he gets teleported by Martyn back to camp. Overall, Toby stole 5 torches, 22 TNT blocks, a Flint and Steel and Simon's bed. Toby then uses some of the TNT to help Martyn build the mole hill. After Martyn dies after accidentally setting himself on fire, he becomes invisible, freaking Toby out. Martyn soon became visible after he lit some more TNT. Toby continues to work on the hill and Martyn works on their first machine. Martyn then accidentlly kills Toby after he showed him his emerald sword (when Toby believed it was Martyn's). Martyn and Toby return to Tekkit after a few months' hiatus. Martyn begins by showing the progress made on the mole hills by Toby. Toby then shows Martyn his new skin to show how serious Toby is now with the company. The duo then continue work on their mole hill base, while they talk. Martyn then decides to move the machines into the mole hills. Martyn then does a quick tour of the camp and what it's about before they move the machines. Martyn then tries to figure out how to make a wrench (after mocking Tekkit's glitches) so they can move the machines with out breaking them into machine blocks. They then leave to go mining for copper in their mine/fire pit. Toby then tries to trap Martyn with some gravel, but helps him instead. After they finish mining they then proceed to make the wrench and move the machines into the mole hills. Martyn soon gets killed and has to teleport back to Toby, but as soon as he gets there Toby gets killed as well leaving Martyn to kill the spider. After killing the spider they then proceed to place the machines down and end the episode. During Episode 8, the duo soon return and begin connecting pipes to their machines. They then begin collecting the resources they need for the pipes and engines. They soon finish, but realize that they messed up the piping system and try to fix it. After repeatedly changing their piping system, they eventually get it to work. Martyn and Toby then celebrate their success before ending the video. Quotes You will always be my miner! -inthelittlewood (Martyn) Members Martyn: Founder, Owner Toby:Co-Founder, Worker Proposed Company Ideas *Lapis production and distribution *Sapling planting *Construction of secret nuclear weapons *Constructing a base in the Stronghold Relationships Rivals ''' *Sips Co. *Honeydew Inc. *Lombucket Industries *Nilesy's Best And Greatest *Sjin's Independent Trading (Currently abandoned) '''Friend(s) *Rail Bros Inc. (Due to possible future partnership with TheStrippin) Relationship Unknown *Shakespeare in Jurassic Park (Possibly ally due to not attacking their base) *The Captive Creeper *Ravs's 'The Crooked Caber' (Possible ally due to not attacking their base) Locations *Martyn and Toby's Camp *Martyn and Toby's Mole Hill (Under Construction) *Martyn and Toby's Mine (currently used under campfire) Notes *During the latest episode of Rythian's tekkit, he found InTheLittleCorp. *Insulting Lapis Lazuli can (and will) result in corporal punishment for InTheLittleCorp employees. *The Tekkit videos are on both Martyn and Toby's channel. *Martyn belived that Simons bed was cursed when Toby stole it, due to creeper explosions killing both Martyn and Toby. *Martyn states in a blog that he fears that Tekkit will take over his channel, and when he stops playing people will stop watching his channel. Category:Tekkit series Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Saplings Category:Companies